


Nightmare Park Childsplay 2 2019

by Deafenfear



Category: Childsplay
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Love Triangles, Obsessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafenfear/pseuds/Deafenfear
Summary: Five year's have passed since the Zedmart massacre, Andy is much closer to his now friend group, Omar, Pugg and Fayln. A theme park called "gooberts" is opening in their  town, they've  partnered up with Kaslan making an animatronic called  "Philibert" his modifications include the loss of his safety. Andy and his friend's, go to the park on opening day, little does he know dolls are being sold, one including his old best friend who's waited to fix his broken buddy.





	1. The Theme Park

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be an ongoing story depending how others like it, but my intention is exploring the relationships the kids have. This story will be ongoing as mentioned, depending on how you guys enjoy it.

It has been 5 year's since Andy moved to Chicago, the untimely incident of his doll killing those who hurt him, for Andy hes been on a road to recovery and has been closer with Pugg, Fayln, and Omar. They were like a chaotic dysfunctional squad, Pugg being slightly immature, Omar being a hot head, Fayln who keeps her guard up and even with a mix of people, they all made it work somehow. Back in Kaslans facility they've partnered up with 'gooberts theme park attraction' the goal was to promote the launch of Buddi dolls after all the backlash from the previous incident at Zedmart. They planned to use the buddi technology for an animatronic name Philibert, he's programmed to welcome employees by name, if given the command "Start the show Philibert" he'll tell a spooky story to entertain those in line, for the rollar coaster 'akumas speed' which he had a memory of more than one hundred myths and folklore. He was modified for the park specifically, sporting black sort curly hair, yellowish eye's, a mole on his bottom lip, freckles in his cheeks to add a welcoming vibe, he sported slick black pants with a white dress shirt, purple bowtie with a gothic purple vest with spider webs designed on it. His voice box was that of a man from Orleans to add a smoothness when he told stories, Kaslan also made a deal to sell their products at the park and fully funding the park, all the rides were made by Kaslan which to those who are familiar with kaslan, will call this terrific while Andy Barclay would call it terrifying. 

Why kaslan was discussing the animatromic modifications, the park owner signed a waver due to previous backlash so they aren't responsible for any damages caused if any took place. The park owner Welch was a slim pale male, with short sunset hair, sky blue eyes though he looked to be in his twenties that was far from the case, he was a naive man even to toss away his more realistic project's. "So is it possible to remove his scanner? I don't need him attached to anyone, it'd be a pain in the ass." Welch said coldly while sitting at a conference table with his arm's folded, Henry Kalsan was across from him with a half smile, he leaned in his chair, pressing his thumb on pen cap, each click making those around increasingly nervous. "Welch with this waver, we at kaslan aren't responsible so when we add this final edit of yours. Just try to keep our name positive go it? After all we wouldn't want the public to know of this, it'd look bad for both of us." Henry left the room as Welch did everything in his power to not speak out against him, a kaslan worker entered after asking for him to follow. 

The next roon had workers building new product's, some including vr to newer phone's even. The walls were plain white, the only thing distracting was the constant sounds of Machines working their magic. 

"So this is my little fella?" He saw a dark skinned buddi doll, his eyes flickering at the sight of being watched from above. Welch also had them give him a battery that glowed in a purple hue, when he's upset it changes to an orange, to keep a spooky aesthetic as he calls it. "He's perfect, now once he's all set, deliver him to the park as today is opening day. Don't make me fucking wait either, for this piece of shit."  
Philibert felt a tinge of hurt, something about that statement was unpleasant and why he felt anything was confusing and a part of him couldn't wait to leave. 

In the apartments not far from the opening of the park, Andy begged his mom for him to go and sure enough it was all set and done. Omar had been planning for this with Pugg, it was fall and a Halloween themed park sounded pretty neat, Andy hadn't had friend's for the longest time so any opportunity, he was willing to jump at in a heartbeat. Pugg stormed into Andy's apartment, since Andy left the door opened. "Hey dick turd, we are planning to head to Omar's for a movie, bring money incase there's something you want at the park later on tonight." Karen hugged, Andy who had a backpack with him, for all his essentials but ditching his red hoodie he now had a black leather jacket thanks to Omar, of course this was the night he's been waiting for. 

Omar and Fayln packed up snacks for later, seeing the two shits heads as Omar calls, Andy and Pugg respectivly, they call Omar a shitlord in return. Andy rushed to the darker skinned male, and tripped him only for Andy to be in a head lock, laughing like a gremlin and even Fayln herself saw how funny it was these two weren't at each others throats anymore. "Okay lovebirds kiss and make up for lost time."Pugg managed to say before Omar decked him with the speed of light, if no one complained at this point for the noise, they must enjoy the crack head antics they pull.


	2. Park Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and his friend's finally make it to the park, while they enjoy their time, an employee struggles to find his place in life. Andy still struggles with his own battles, the modifications a crooked mans twisted dream comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new faces appear in this chapter, hopefully the park is a place of dreams.

Andy and his friend's had all their thing's, snacks baged, glowsticks just for fun which Pugg already torn one of the packages opened. "Okay we need a plan, Omar and Andy will go on the rides they want for two hours, me and Pugg will do our thing, and well all meet at whever they serve food, we can eat the food we packed. How's that sound?" Fayln looked at them almost like she was waiting for one of them to space out. "The plan is perfect, me and Andy will do our shit, and you and dipshit go off." Fayln pinched Omar's arm, turning on her heel walking out of his apartment. 

The park was covered in lights, oranges, greens and purple's, the park sign was completely lit up reflecting anyone who stared in the lights, Andy did wincing knowing how stupid that was. They purchased their tickets at the entrance, each employee had a purple dress shirt, white name badge, black slacks and a spider themed bowtie for both girls and boys. When everyone got in, Omar and Andy split from their friend's and decided to go on the 'akumas speed' a part haunted house and part roller coaster, Philibert was displayed perched on a wooden chair covered in cobwebs 'fake' and mini grave stones behind him as he had a book in his hands, which had nothing even written inside of it, the display was above ground so those in line could see him. The line was so tedious it made even Omar gag a bit. On Philiberts display was a sign that read 'say start the show, and I'll put on a fright' Omar looked at the animatromic and rolled his eyes. "Put on a show." Philibert recalled a story of a woman in white, eyes vacated of life and a voice of someone who fell into insanity, she drowned those she loved and feasted on the minds of those who are weaker. The story was long enough that when it was done, he and Andy made it on their ride, the mix of animatronic jump scares struck a personal nerve in Andy, that he'd grip onto Omar without realization. "Sorry fuck-" Omar didn't care, he knew after all this time that Andy had unwanted emotions he tried burying away. Pugg elsewhere was already shitting himself, he hated clowns and when he was chased in a haunted house, Fayln believed Pugg had been super glued to her arm if he wasn't shaking. "Where's the end? God please save, someone save me, someone hold me close tonight!" Pugg shrieked from the top of his lungs, Fayln laughed at how he completely just lost it. If god didn't aid Puggs heart, the clown would steal his anus that's what he believed in his core being.

In maintenance Welch hadn't believed he'd accomplish this feat, seeing kids with their parents, teens alike it was like a dream come true. Sitting behind a wooden desk, he tapped his finger even looking at the waver which stated the following. 

"We at Kaslan make it our priority to make sure every child is safe, upon your request for Philibert. You have had his scanners removed, and all saftey removed so he has no limitations, due to this we take no responsibility or damages, Philibert may cause when in use. We've installed a custom battery for your animatronic, but as a precaution we have struck a deal to share profits made from the park, as we are granted to sell all Kalsan products due to the funding we've brought. Please sign here if you agree to our terms."

Welch scanned the paper again, he saw nothing wrong with Philibert and matter of fact he was willing to bend the rules in order to further progress. But what he didn't know was his idea for progress would be his end. A boy in his teens opened up the door, he was dark skin with long black braided hair, tied up in the back. He reeked of cinnamon, but had kept his appearance up. "Hey Mr.Welch sir the Akuma speed shut down, want me to take Philibert in?" He sounded like he was pleading for this, Welch snickered at how naive the boy in front of him truly was. "Marcus you are an excellent employee, the plastic shit won't shut down fantastic. But if it's that important you and Philibert head to the break room, and have fun with your tea parties fucking pixie." Marcus felt a tinge in his chest leaving, he wasnt a pixie, he just liked guys it wasn't a crime to love but apparently he made the poor choice of being open. He walked into the now vacated line of the ride, he crawled up on Philiberts display and with shock, the dark skinned animatronic jumped into his arms. Giving him a near heart attack, the smaller male in his arm's was more intelligent than expected.

"Your name is Marcus, it's nice to meet you. My names Philibert, so are we gonna go now?" Marcus saw a life in Philibert, not seeing a animatronic and what scared him how something artificially, was so alive.   
"Philibert we will be heading to the break room, I kinda need it actually so let's go." Marcus had a warmth in his eyes, whisking the bruntte in his arms away to the empty break room. It was purple on the inside, the walls were covered in ghosts and the only chair were bean bags, Philibert sat on his own beam bag chair, which engulfed him completely that he felt he would vanish. "Marcus why do you need a break? I can tell stories." His yellow eyes flickerd as a smile inched at his face, he looked at Marcus who seemed like a rock or defeat hit him. 

"Philibert Mr.Welch he's a complete asshole, but this is all I have for a job. Ever since I told him, god you may not understand what I'm about to say." Philibert walked over to Marcus, crawling up on his body as he gripped his arm to comfort him. He still had buddi programming installed so his level of care was tenfold. "Philibert I like guys, like I'd love to date one and only guys, I guess that's why my boss wants me buried alive." Philibert held on tightly, as he too didn't like Mr.Welch at all even if he was requested to be manufactured by his request. "I'll never be mad at you Marcus." The bruntte said, melting in his arm's until the break room door slammed open and Welch was ready to put Marcus on blast.


	3. Childish games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our animatronic friend has crossed paths with a monster, Andy is hiding a secret, while a path of manipulation starts to form.

Andy was completely drained from the rides Omar dragged him on, but they all met back up at the food center. They all dumped their backpacks of snacks on the park picnic table, which Pugg had the most. "Andy nearly died on the akuma ride. But I heard from a text, you shit your pants in the haunted house Pugg." 

Pugg shoved a whole fist full of chips in his mouth, implying he was utterly guilty. This was both amusing and yet funny for everyone to watch, but this night would be a nightmare for anyone involved, due to the agreement the park was allowed to sell kaslan products, one shop that wasn't opened had Halloween themed buddi dolls, and a few of the orginals originals shoved in the back, Andy turned to see the vacated shop and his heart raced thinking he saw a flicker of red flash in the darkness, he stared for so long Fayln tapped him on the shoulder which broke him out of it.

One of those dolls did flicker red, crimsom light beaming in the box as a small hand pressed up against.  
"Andy..." the voice went soft but seeing Andy, his broke friend with those who truly didn't care for him, made him snap. Raising his pinkie it glowed, a teacup ride went from a normal speed and soon escalated that sparks lit, making Andy and Pugg get up, people screamed with excitement but this attempt went unnoticed. Chucky lowered his pinkie knowing it didn't grab Andy's attention, seeing his owner grown up made his circuits spark, but seeing the rest of them wasn't the same.

"So Andy any misadventures with your boyfriend?" Andy elbowed Pugg, he wasn't gonna stop with the stupid jokes, even Omar was more accepting of them since if he thought about it too hard, he'd instinctively want to strangle Pugg. "Cut it out Pugg, me and Omar just went on a few rides which was only two since the lines we're hell. And for your information I already like someone." Fayln, Pugg both moved close to Andy as they both grinned at him.

"Come on Andy spill, me and Pugg gotta hear this."  
Omar ignored them both, he rolled his eyes seeing how childish they are beginning to act.

Within the empty toy shop across from them, Chucky accessed Omar's phone which loaded the Buddi App without his knowledge. The redhead heard the Andy's love interest talk, just how even Omar didn't care to pitch in his own opinions, was his bestfriend gonna fall in love and forget him? He waited all these years, waiting for the chance to meet Andy, he couldn't handle this friendship talk or the subject of knowing that someone that wasn't him was making Andy smile. "If they take you away, they'll have to go away. Andy they've been breaking you but not me, when I find you we will be together forever."

He was about to break from his box, then Welch entered dragging Marcus by his arm while in hjs other hand Philibert was kicking his feet. "Mr.Welch I'm sorry for taking too long, I'll display Philibert in the shop honest." The grip on Marcus's arm loosened, Welch tossed the dark skinned animatronic in his arms walking away, Andy saw this and decided to walk over to the doll shop, even to avert his eyes from the older models in the back.

"Damn he's a dick hunh, Woah isn't that the animatromic from akuma speed? He told a long enough to get out the hell out of line." Philibert smiled at Andy, but clung onto Marcus which confused the shit out of Andy, normally animatronics didn't function beyond their programming. "The names Andy, what kind of animatronic is that? It reminds me of the buddi dolls and he seems pretty aware..." leaving that sentence hang in the air, this made Chucky take an interest knowing there's a doll just like him but something was off. "My names Marcus, this is Philibert he's pretty alive actually. When I went to grab him from display, he jumped in my arms and rested like it wasn't even an issue. What's crazier we have bean bags in the break room, and he just jumped outta my fucking arms and waddled to a beanbag and sat there. So he seems to have fres will? He's not controlled at all, I believe Mr.Welch my manager had him manufactured at Kaslan, using the buddi doll for his appearance and functions." 

Andy knew that if anything, if Philibert wasn't influenced by anything bad he'd be fine, but this doll seemed to be much more needy to be loved which his was a nightmare.  
"So he has free will? Marcus I'd be careful about that stuff trust me, but I'll let you go so thanks for the talk." Marcus was confused by Andy's words, he did brush them off having to place Philibert on a display case to advertise the dolls, Marcus had plastic bags full of fake spidsr webs in different colors, tossing it on a variety of boxes till the shop looked spooky. "Philibert I'll be back, just make sure no one steals okay?" Marcus left and Chucky too this opportunity to talk to this new doll.

"Hello what's your name? My names Chucky, will you be my friend, I haven't met someone like me. So will you Philibert."  
The red head spoke through his contained box, Philibert turned around seeing this doll communicate so fluidly like him, his yellow eye's brightened, clapping his hands. "My friend is Marcus, but I'd like to make a new friend too! When the park closes we can have fun, fun in the park, I also can tell you stories." Chucky liked the change of pace but first he needed to teach his new friend how to make the park his playground, to control the place. " Tonight we can play, when everyone leaves, just you and me."  
This was the start of the redheads plan, and the start of a friendship built on manipulation and to show Philibert the reality of being different from Marcus.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories on Andy's love? Further more what characters do you like and hate, if so don't worry as we'll have backstorys in no time, if this work has positive feedback. I will continue it for a long period of time.

**Author's Note:**

> There's original characters involved, I'd like to remark they'll not be romantically used but, are to open up the world of the theme park. Each character will have a role to give, if all goes well I'll upload regularly.


End file.
